


Not the worst brother

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: Y/N has heard the stories Sirus tells of his brother but they sound nothing like the person she knows. Maybe Regulus isn't the worst brother.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Not the worst brother

Falling in with the Marauders was easy. Remus was quiet but fiercely protective. Sirus had a tough time at home but wouldn’t hesitate to hex anyone that hurt his friends. James always had his head in a book, when he wasn’t staring at Lilly. When they were together, they were always scheming on some prank. To which Severus seemed to be on the receiving end of many times.

Lilly was my best friend and the smartest person I had ever met. She always seemed to have the answer to whatever question I asked. Although she was entirely clueless to James.

But then Regulus started Hogwarts. He started in his 2nd year and unsurprisingly was sorted in Slytherin with his cousins. Sirus hated his brother and made sure that Regulus knew that. But I wasn’t so sure. Sirus was known for his hatred of his family but the stories he tell of his brother didn’t seem right.

Regulus, the brother that believed in their parent’s ideals, helped me study for a potions test in the library. Regulus, the brother that was willing to do anything to restore his family’s good name, made sure I ate after a long day studying. Regulus, the brother that treated his elf with kindness, wished me a happy birthday when even Lilly forgot. Regulus and I had been spending more time together, away from the stares and the rumours. Regulus wasn’t like the stories Sirus told at all. And sometimes I thought that Regulus wasn’t the worst brother.

But of course Sirus wouldn’t listen to me when I tried to tell him. Sirus claimed his brother was evil and twisted but I saw the scrunch of his nose when I said something ridiculous. They mocked his pale sunken cheeks and dark bags under his eyes but they didn’t know the nightmares that plagued him. They saw him as the pampered, favourite child of the infamous Black family. But whenever he was home, Sirus was often the topic of conversation or their blood purity spiel. Maybe Sirus was wrong. Maybe Regulus wasn’t the worst brother.

***

The wind blew through my Y/H/C hair as I waited. Arms wrapped my waist and I leaned back into Regulus.

“Y/N, guess who is the newest member of the Slytherin Quidditch team?”

“Hmmm, Lucius Malfoy. No, Severus.” I guessed as turned around. “Or maybe…you?”

Regulus grinned and twirled me around. “Practise is tomorrow. I’m going to be a seeker.”

Dizzy in his arms, I laughed. “Congrats. I knew you’d get on the team. Do you know when your first match is?”

He nodded. “It’s in three weeks… against Gryffindor.” Against James being the unspoken words.

Putting the worries out of my mind, I kissed him under the stars. One day I’ll be able to change their mind. Regulus isn’t the monster they have made him out to be. But for now, I was going to enjoy the moment we have together.

The sky was clear and the stars shone. Wrapped in Regulus arms and a blanket, I taught him the constellations that my parents taught me. I could have spent forever on the shore of the Black Lake but unfortunately the real world waited.

***

With the day of the match growing closer, Sirus and James taunted Regulus mercilessly. Regulus tried to not let the insults and pranks get to him and even returned a few of his own but I knew. I knew how much his brother’s ire affected him. I knew that Regulus missed his brother and, at one point, wanted his friendship.

Remus and I were spending most of our time studying for the upcoming Transfiguration test. Sirus prided himself on studying as little as possible and still managing to pass, a trait James often duplicated. Unfortunately, it also happened to be a full moon so my study partner had other plans. As soon as the oak doors shut behind the marauders, Regulus sat next to me.

“I thought they would never leave.” Regulus smirked as he slid my books away.

“I have to study for this test.” I complained as I tried to grab them.

“Y/N, you’ve studied all the books cover to cover. Trust me; you’re going to pass this test. And there is a thing as too much studying.” He smiled and kissed me.

“Fine.” I reluctantly relinquished the books and laid my head on his shoulder. “How’s the training going?”

“Not too bad. But I’m by far the worst player on the team.” He mumbled, suddenly interested in my transfiguration textbook.

“Regulus Arcturus black.” I exclaimed as I turned to face him. “You are by far one of the best players. And you will win the championship.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

“It’s getting late and we have early practise tomorrow.” Regulus wrapped his arms around me before standing. “Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Regulus.”

***

The Quidditch game was tense. Slytherin was winning by 10 points but Gryffindor was determined to catch up. I was sure that James was going to try something but he seemed to be on his best behaviour. He even wished the Slytherin team good luck. Maybe he was trying to impress Lilly. She always did hate it when his pranks and games were more malicious than fun.

A beater was heading straight for Regulus. I jumped to my feet, determined to stop the inevitable. Wand raised high, a spell on my lips. Until Sirus yanked the wand out of my hand.

“What are you doing Y/N? Why do you care about my brother all of a sudden? What lies has he been feeding you?” Sirus fixed me with an accusing stare as I was powerless to watch the events unfold.

“This isn’t right Sirus. Regulus isn’t the person you think him to be.” I reached for my wand but he danced out of the way, around a confused Remus. “They’re up too high. He could get seriously hurt.”

“People get hurt in Quidditch all the time Y/N.” Sirus sneered.

Regulus’ attention was fixed on the golden snitch and he didn’t see the beater until it was too late. The bludger knocked Regulus off his broom and he went spiralling towards the floor. Time slowed. Even James made to catch Regulus before he hit the ground. I should have done something.

Shoving Sirus out of the way and dodging Remus, I raced for the pitch. I ignored the protests from them, more concerned for Regulus then what they would think. I knelt by Regulus’ barely breathing body and was dimly aware of Madam Pomfrey calling for a stretcher. Remus was at my side and as Regulus was carried away, he kept me from falling.

Sirus was stood to the side, looking…worried. Maybe he does care for his brother after all. I turned and glared at the beater. Had Remus not kept a tight hold on me, I would have done something I definitely wouldn’t regret. James stomped over to the beater. “WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? The height we were at… you could have killed him. You’re off the team. And expect detention.” James walked over to Sirus but the offering shoulder was shrugged off and Sirus stalked away.

Remus and James stayed by my side in the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey kicked us out so she could work. The Gryffindor common room was empty; James heard they were throwing a party after their victory at the game. I told them about Regulus and me. I expected them to be furious that I kept it from them but instead they just listened.

“I can’t say that I like him but I can see that he makes you happy Y/N. And it’ll be good for Sirus to re-connect with his brother.” James eventually said.

Remus agreed. “And after everything you’ve done for us, especially me, you deserve someone.”

“Thanks guys. I just hope Sirus won’t hate me.” The others refused to meet my gaze. How Sirus would act was a mystery, even to James. He had spent so long hating his brother and the life he left behind that he often pushed anything away that reminded him of them. I just hope that he would understand.

***

Weeks passed. Regulus’ condition was steadily improving and Madam Pomfrey said it was only a matter of time. Sirus was avoiding me, of that I was certain. Not an easy feat but he managed all the same. But I had seen him sneaking into the infirmary to see his brother most nights. James and Remus were determined to fix things but Sirus was known for his stubbornness.

“Visiting the infirmary later Y/N?” Remus asked with a pointed look at Sirus.

“Yeah, I have a bit of homework to do and Madam Pomfrey said it was only a matter of time before Regulus woke up.” I answered, eyes still trained on this week’s potion assignment.

“Would…would you mind if I came with you?” Sirus quietly asked.

I smiled and met Sirus’ grey eyes. “Not at all.”

The infirmary wasn’t that far but with the silence between us, it felt like miles. I wanted to say something but had no idea what to say.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… about Regulus.” I eventually said. Sirus’ face betrayed no emotion and I wasn’t sure if he heard me.

“I understand. It’s not like I gave you much choice.” Sirus shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I spent so long hating my parents and everything they stood for that I didn’t stop to think about my brother.”

“I don’t blame you. I saw the way your family treated you after you was sorted into Gryffindor and when you stood up for Remus. But Regulus does blame you for leaving him.” I stopped and reached out to Sirus. “Just go easy on him. Okay? He’s had to deal with a lot when you left.”

We had just reached the Infirmary when Madam Pomfrey called us. “Excellent. I was used about to send for you. Great news. Regulus has woken up. You can go see him now but don’t stay too long.” With a smile, she quickly walked off to attend to another student. I ran off so fast, I didn’t notice Sirus walking away.

“Y/N.” Regulus grinned as I rounded the corner.

“Reg. You’re awake. How do you feel? Are you okay?” I was in instant worry mode. But he smiled and assured me he was fine.

“You worry too much.” He shuffled over and let me sit next to him on the bed.

“Had Remus not held me back, the beater would have joined you in the infirmary. James kicked him off the team as well.” I held on tight to him and listened to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

“The infamous marauders? And here I was thinking they didn’t care.” Regulus chuckled.

“Well I kinda did tell them about us but they understand. Even Sirus.” I turned to look at him. A rollercoaster of emotions displaying in his face.

“Thank you Y/N. I love you.” He kissed the top of my head and I laid my head on his shoulder.

“I love you too Regulus.”

***

The marauders did try to build a relationship with Regulus. He, Remus and Lilly would often study together and he started giving James advice about Lilly. Sirus would find any excuse to avoid his brother. They were friendly towards each other but things were far from being better.

Raised voices coming from the common room, had me and Regulus pausing on the steps.

“thought you was my friend James.” Sirus was yelling.

“You’re not even giving him a chance. He makes Y/N happy. Why can’t you see that?” James retorted.

“Have you forgotten what he stands for? He follows my parent’s ideals. He’s a slytherin for Merlin’s sake James. We can’t trust him.”

That was it. I burst from our hiding spot. “I’ve had enough. You never even try to get to know him. Reg is nothing, nothing, like your parents. And just because he’s a slytherin doesn’t mean he isn’t trustworthy. I thought you of all people would understand Sirus. But I should have known that you were too… too pig headed to think of anyone but yourself.”

Silence. James refused to meet Sirus’ gaze. Sirus glared at us all. Regulus stood at my side as I continued to glare at Sirus. Remus was awkwardly standing on the stairs to the dorms, silently debating whether to go back upstairs or to join the ‘conversation’.

“I should probably go.” Regulus cleared his throat.

“You don’t have to.” I answered but I knew he didn’t want to intrude.

“It’s fine. You guys have a lot to talk about and I’ll only be in the way.” Regulus kissed me and walked quickly down the stairs.

Sirus left not long after, retreating to his room. Remus and James followed, desperate to talk some sense into him.

I found Regulus, as I often did, in the astronomy tower. Bitter are the wars between brothers and I was wanted to be there for Regulus but the Marauders were falling apart.

“Maybe you should talk to Sirus. He would understand.”

Regulus turned, anger in his eyes. “He would understand? I’m in this mess because of him. He left and I had to pick up the pieces. I have to be perfect, don’t you understand?” The anger left him feeling drained and he gripped the railing, knuckles turning white. “I feel like I’m the worst so I always act like I’m the best.” He whispered to the wind. “No, Sirus would never understand. And they’re falling apart because of me. You’re losing your friends because of me.”

“No Reg.” I put a hand on his arm and forced him to look at me. “We’re falling apart because of Sirus. But I know we can get through this. Together.” We stood like that for a while. Simply taking comfort in each other’s presence.

“When you was in the infirmary, Sirus visited you. Almost every day.” I began. “He’ll come around. Just give him time.”

Regulus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t think time is going to help Y/N. Maybe it would be best if we…”

“No!” I interrupted. “No. I’m not leaving you. You’re stuck with me Black.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Y/L/N.”

***

Sirus could hear Y/N and Regulus laughing as he walked up the stairs. A genuine laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard him happy, before meeting Y/N. With a deep breath, he continued walking.

“Regulus. I can’t say this is going to be easy. But you’re my brother and Y/N is like a sister to me. I love you both and you’re happy so I’ll try to get used to this.” Sirus held out his hand. “Truce…brother?”

“Truce.”


End file.
